Concrete Angel
by Shadow Bakura
Summary: I wrote this one-shot fic with the song "Concrete Angel" By Martina Mcbride. It's very angst. Yami's an ANGEL! (LIKE WE DON'T KNOW THAT!)


Kira: Hi everyone. I was inspired to do this one-shot fic by the song "Concrete Angel" by Martina Mcbride. This is a very angst fic, and I was also inspired by the video for the song, which is how I do this. Obviously this is a Yu-Gi-Oh twist, or it wouldn't be here.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Martina Mcbride, or the song or video. I just made it different. Oh, and I changed the lyrics a bit. So there!  
  
  
  
A pair of violet eyes were cast down as a small, fragile boy walked to school. His clothes were dirty and torn, his face covered with small bruises. Carrying his lunch box, he gripped it tightly in his small hand. Skinny and frail, he felt sick though he wasn't. He was sick inside his heart.  
  
~He walks to school with the lunch he packed~ ~Nobody knows what he's holding back~ ~In the same clothes he wore yesterday~ ~He hides the bruises with the bangs of his face~  
  
A similar pair of eyes that belong to a taller boy follows behind him, unseen by the younger boy. He knows what the child has been through, but he doesn't tell anyone. He hides in the shadows on the sidewalk, as he escorts the frail soul to school. Inside, Yugi took a seat, as the teacher walked in between the aisles to collect homework. The teacher stopped, noticing a bruise on his right arm. She opens her mouth, but doesn't ask. She supposes it's better to leave it alone.  
  
~The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask~ ~It's hard to see the pain behind the mask~ ~Bearing the burden of a secret storm~ ~Sometimes he wishes he was never born~  
  
At recess, Yugi sat alone on a bench, eating his lunch and watching the other kids play. He was almost finished when a taller boy sat down next to him. He had deep violet eyes and spiky hair, just like him. Yugi looked surprised.  
  
"Hello Yugi." Said the boy in a deep voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I'm Yami. I saw you were alone over here. Would you like some company?"  
  
Yugi nodded as Yami scooted closer.  
  
"Something's bothering you. What is it young one?" He asked.  
  
"It's nothing." Yugi said, taking his hand and covering a large bruise on his arm. "Don't hide it. I know. He beats you, doesn't he?" Yugi nodded again. "Well, Yugi, I'm here to be your friend, and make the pain less painful." Yami said with a smile. Yugi smiled back and they broke out into a full conversation.  
  
~Through the wind and the rain~ ~He stands hard as a stone~ ~In a world where he can't rise above~ ~But his dreams give him wings and he flies to a place~ ~Where he's loved~ ~Concrete Angel~  
  
Yami sat on Yugi's windowsill, talking to him quietly as not to disturb his father.  
  
"I can take you out of here, Yugi. I can take you someplace better, where you'll be treated fairly." Yami said. Yugi shook his head. "If I ran away it would only make it worse. That's if he found me." "But he won't find you. I promise." "I don't know..." "YUGI! GET OVER HERE!" Yugi winced as his name being called. "Yugi! It's not too late!" Yami said. "I can't!" Yugi said to him. "Who are you talking to?!" He father raged. "No one." Yugi said with a stutter. His father, who was drunk, looked out the window. No one was there. "I told ya I didn't want you makin' friends. Friends just let ya down. If I catch your friend I'll kill 'em just like I'm going to kill you!" Yugi backed up to the wall of his bedroom, eyes wide with fear. Yami watched, unable to do anything. It wasn't his job.  
  
~Somebody cries in the middle of the night~ ~The neighbors here but they turn out the lights~  
  
Yugi was struck repeatedly by his father's fist. He was too weak to fight back. He just took the pain.  
  
~A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate~ ~When morning comes it'll be too late~  
  
But one of the neighbors did call the cops. Yami stood behind the tape that separated the public from the police and ambulances. Yugi's father was taken out, handcuffed. And Yugi's small body was brought out on a hospital bed, in a black zip up bag. Yami hung his head. The unthinkable had happened.  
  
~Through the wind and the rain~ ~He stands hard as a stone~ ~In a world where he can't rise above~ ~But his dreams give him wings, and he flies to a place~ ~Where he's loved~ ~Concrete Angel~  
  
Three days later Yami stood in the front of a congregation, standing around a polished marble rock, a memorial to a broken soul. The wind played with Yami's fare red, black, and yellow hair. He was dressed in a white vest with gold trim, and matching white pants, while everyone else around him were dressed in black. Yami glanced up at the sky to say a prayer, then looked down at the name on the face of the stone.  
  
~A statue stands in a shaded place~ ~An angel boy with an upturned face~ ~A name is carved in a polished rock~  
  
YUGI MUTO  
  
1987-2003  
  
An Angel Called to Heaven  
  
~A broken heart that the world forgot~  
  
~Through the wind, and the rain, he stands hard as a stone~ ~In a world where he can't rise above~ ~But his dreams give him wings and he flies to a place where he's loved~ ~Concrete Angel~  
  
Yami turned and walked away passing through one of the bystanders like he didn't exist. Yugi, dressed in a white vest and white pants, smiled at Yami. "So little one.." Yami began, resting his hand on his shoulder. "Are you ready to go to the place I spoke of?" Yugi nodded. "Then let's go." They walked on, and disappeared into an imaginary rift, that transported them beyond the mortal world.  
  
~Concrete Angel~  
  
Kira: So did you like it? I hated killing poor Yugi, but at least he's in a better place. R&R and tell me what you think. 


End file.
